Comme des astéroïdes enchaînés
by Hyllee
Summary: One-Shot abordant le thème du souvenir, d'un amour défendu, et du franchissement des barrières. Fort Rating en raison des images à connotation sexuelle.


Marcher dans la neige. Pas après pas. S'émerveiller des traces laissées derrière soi. Oublier de se retourner, comme ça. Après tout, on s'en fiche, il n'y a rien de bien, _là-bas_. Rencontrer ce garçon dont on est amoureuse, pour lequel on éprouve l'indicibilité. Lui dire que tout va bien, alors que finalement, c'est un mensonge. Parce qu'on ne va pas bien, non, pas tant qu'il ne sera pas à nos côtés, à dire « oui », à tous nos caprices. Se repentir sur l'autel imaginaire conçu par notre âme. « Dumm Seele ». _Parce que mentir est mal et qu'il ne faut pas mentir._ Mais cette âme damnée finira six pieds sous terre et croupira aux enfers, comme cette enveloppe charnelle dont de toute façon il n'a pas voulu, et dont personne ne voudra c'est sûr, et que lui écrase de ses soupirs, indifférent à ce fourmillement, qui traverse ce corps jugé inutile et fait tambouriner ce cœur aux abois.

On est comme une biche, oui, au fond des bois, aux abois. L'hallali résonne et fait crisser nos pattes sur la neige. Ce nuage qui ressemble à du coton et qui fond lorsque la pince touche et se brûle. « Oublier la brûlure de la liberté ». Le chasseur, alerté par le tintinnabulement, nous traque et nous trouve, et finalement, il pose l'arme devant nos yeux tendres. Il n'a pas besoin de nous, en fin de compte, et s'en va cueillir une autre proie, qu'il ne laissera pas, cette fois. On n'est rien d'autre qu'une biche frivole, à l'âme pareillement futile, oui, et on n'intéresse pas du fait de notre superfluité.

Puis on redescend des étoiles, en se disant que c'était mieux là-haut. Désir et volonté sont synonymes. Vouloir passer une main dans ses cheveux bruns, déjà ébouriffés, et puis en définitif se dire que ça ne servira à rien, qu'émoi il n'y aura pas et ainsi désir mourir. Rêver, en le voyant s'enfuir, de glisser sa main dans la sienne, d'éponger de son front les larmes de sueur, que la neige aurait fait pleuvoir sur lui. S'enfuir à son tour par le chemin opposé, parce qu'être têtu restera têtu et que les femmes sont comme ce corps, qui lui-même est comme cet amour : _Inutile_.

Inutilité croissante, on revient sur ses pas, parce que l'on a oublié un gant, qui déjà disparaît dans un rideau blanc, qui chute sans appel, recouvrant ces empreintes, qui sont comme une plaie : béante et ouverte, pleurnichant de cuivre.

Se retourner, et ne plus rien apercevoir d'autre qu'une silhouette avalée par le froid, qu'un jet d'arbres plantés le long d'une route, qui est comme cet autel, qui lui-même est comme cet amour : _Imaginaire._

Puis laisser fondre sur la langue un ou deux flocons attrapés au vol, regarder les corbeaux croasser et s'enfuir eux aussi. Se dire que finalement, tout le monde s'en va, par tout le monde on entend simplement lui et nous. Et peut-être est-ce suffisant, non ? Mais en deux battements d'ailes, voilà les corbeaux partis, disparus comme lui, croqués par l'hiver. Tandis que nous, on reste, inutiles petites choses auxquelles on a tout retiré, ou plutôt rien laissé.

Réprimer un frisson parce que cela ne sert à rien, que de toute manière la neige est là et ne s'arrêtera pas. Suivre son sillage brûlant, oubliant la morsure et lui trouvant même un petit je-ne-sais-quoi d'affriolant, de désirable.

Compter sur les doigts de la main dégantée combien de temps il nous reste, avant de sombrer dans les abîmes que la neige commence à creuser autour de nous. Ne plus apercevoir ses pieds, de toute façon gelés dans la couverture parsemée d'étoiles, qui brillent d'ailleurs dans la nuit blanche, paradoxale, qui est comme cette sensation, qui est elle-même comme cet amour : _Incongru. _

Point de fatalisme, ce qui est reste et comme on est, on reste. Mais ce qui est ne désire probablement pas rester. Dans notre cas, c'est comme des chaînes que l'on nouerait autour d'une comète, un lien inviolable et inaliénable, que l'on garde au creux de la main et puis mince, ce n'est rien, on vit avec et on verra bien. Les comètes sont des astéroïdes, constituées de glaces et d'autres choses que l'on ne dit pas. On est fier d'être ces corps célestes, même si on sait qu'on le regrettera.

Puis, à son tour, on voit des perles rouler sur ses joues, et s'enfoncer dans la neige, telles des glaçons, ou peut-être des cristaux, magnifiques et sombres, on ne sait pas, on n'y a pas réfléchi. On pleure par souffrance et non par regret. On ne regrette pas cette idylle, qui est comme cette neige, qui elle-même est comme cet amour : _Meurtrière._

La souffrance est cette douleur qui pince la poitrine, qui paie tôt ou tard nos péchés, qu'ils soient mensonges ou paresse, qui pétrifie les membres et empêche de crier, alors que l'agonie pointe le bout de son nez, et que le froid s'insinue pourtant sous les épaisses couches de vêtements, que l'on a eu la bonne idée d'enfiler et de saisir, en même temps que son courage avant de fuir les obligations familiales. Ou peut-être la mauvaise, qui sait ? Une idée n'est bonne que si elle montre des effets positifs. La neige, la mort et la perte ne sont pas positifs, surtout cette première, prenant un malin plaisir à cracher sur cette douleur qui pénètre nos chairs. Expectorer est mal et le mal doit être pardonné. On ressort de la cave noire de notre âme cet autel, parsemé d'une délicate écume, que l'on dirait neige, mais on n'en sait rien.

Retarder l'échéance. Puis tenter de hurler, après tout on ne sait jamais. S'étonner en percevant l'écho de notre propre voix, rauque et engloutie, qui pourtant se répercute contre les vents et qui crie un mot, un seul mot, qui est comme cette douleur qui elle-même est comme cet amour : _Sasuke. _

Un arrêt sur image, et tout repart en arrière. On sent que la neige ralentit sa chute et que les vents se font moins impétueux. On se dit que peut-être un ange passera et nous emportera avec lui, et qu'on pourra enfin se taire parce qu'on meurt d'envie de briser ses cordes vocales, encore une fois. Des cordes qui auraient pu servir à un violon, ou à la harpe de la mélancolie, mais dont on ne sait pas jouer, de toute façon. Puis une silhouette surgit, telle un aigle noir dans ce ciel si blanc, et suit les mouvements de la terre. On est alors un aimant qui attire chacune des forces qui n'est pas nôtre. On s'étonne de voir cet homme tant aimé, venant à nous sans broncher, avec un éternel sourire figé sur les lèvres. On remercie alors la neige d'avoir glacé ce visage si fin que l'on rêve de caresser. Parce que peut-être que la neige est comme cet aigle, qui lui-même est comme cet amour : _Violent._

Violence se fait lorsque bouche effleure bouche et que lèvres croisent lèvres. On perd ses mots, on ne comprend toujours pas. Une flamme incarnadine jaillit. On l'étouffe dans les cheveux noirs. On mourait tranquillement et le Diable en personne nous allèche et nous susurre à l'oreille qu'il nous a tant attendu, que cet instant est magique. Par magie, on entend chapeau, et peut-être lapin. Trop de blanc tue le blanc, on se met à haïr le lapin et à rêver d'échanger les rôles, d'être à son tour le chasseur et de ne pas épargner la bête.

On saisit l'arme du prédateur entre nos mains, la fait glisser entre nos doigts trempés par les nuages ou peut-être cette sueur qui naissait au bord de nos yeux. Le fusil a un goût étrange et rejette à son tour ce qui ressemble à la neige, mais plus si douce, plutôt âcre et âpre. On n'imite pas la souffrance, non, on la ressent ou on la perçoit, peut-être les deux à la fois, on ne sait pas. On perçoit les cris de cet homme que l'on désire et on continue, plus fort, plus vite, oui. On n'a jamais goûté au sexe, parce que l'on croyait que personne ne voudrait de nous. L'enveloppe charnelle rencontre finalement du succès et finit mordue à l'entrejambe.

On respire plus fort, la neige grille nos dernières illusions. La fin est proche mais on ne renonce pas, quand on aime, on ne compte pas. L'aimant aime et oublie de regarder ses doigts bleus. Ah ! Fini le blanc, désormais, la couleur du ciel de printemps reprend le dessus. Il nous retourne et nous roule, de toute façon c'est fini, on va mourir.

Mais avant cela, on sert une dernière fois les lèvres sur ce qui nous sert à tuer le lapin, et on l'achève d'un coup plus rude. La douleur est là, la souffrance marque un point, mais le plaisir et l'extase sont déjà loin devant. Ils courent presque à la ligne d'arrivée où ils finissent vainqueurs. Mais la victoire a un goût de haine et on déteste l'homme désiré de nous avoir tué. Peut-être qu'on ressemblait davantage à ce lapin qu'à la biche ? De toute façon, les deux sont partis, comme les corbeaux, sauf que l'on avait coupé les ailes aux deux créatures.

Puis on sent que le vent redouble ses efforts, mais cette fois-ci, il ne déracine pas celui de qui la tête au ciel était voisine, et dont les pieds touchaient à l'empire des morts, non. On est à notre tour le roseau qui plie et vacille devant la détestation. La Fontaine aurait ri d'un tel blasphème. Pas nous. Craché et rejeté, on s'étiole et s'apprête à rendre l'âme, mais avant ça, on échange quelques mots avec le chasseur, qui peut-être est la proie, on ne sait pas, en fin de compte.

« Alors, c'est comme ça que cela finit ? A force de comme et de qui ? Qui es-tu et que cherches-tu ? L'amour avec nous c'est fini, il a quitté notre corps, comme le sang de ton arme. A grand renfort de blanc et de bleu, c'est comme cela que l'on finit. Et toi, qu'en penses-tu, Sasuke ? »

On se méprend lorsqu'il ne répond pas. On tâte sa poitrine nue pour s'assurer qu'elle se soulève. On prie misérablement sur cet autel stupide. Le mensonge et la paresse ne sont pas de vrais péchés. La colère et la luxure sont quant à eux les plus puissants, et équivalent probablement à ce que l'on appelle « neige ».

Poudre blanche quitte nos lèvres et ces dernières rencontrent les siennes. Il respire et ouvre ses paupières, où gisent encore deux prunelles noires. Une troisième couleur vient s'ajouter à mon arc-en-ciel que l'on appellera désormais Sasuke.

On l'écoute nous susurrer à l'oreille. Il dit que « nous ne sommes guère les égaux de la neige. Regarde comme elle nous brise et nous flagelle ! On est finalement ses esclaves, elle joue avec nos êtres, têtus ou non et secoue nos chairs pour en tirer des restes de viande. Carnassière, admire-la nous triturer, fouillant nos veines à la recherche de sang pour épancher sa soif. »

On pleure ; parce que ses mots sont pour elle et non pas pour nous. On se dit que c'est fini, de toute façon. Alors on plaque nos mains sur notre corolle brûlante, subissant la morsure, on pose nos pétales sur sa poitrine et on dit :

« Menteur. Croyais-tu pécher sans honte ? Nous t'aimons, nous sommes prêt à tout pour te garder au creux de nos mains. Joueras-tu avec nous l'hiver prochain ? »

Alors la bénédiction tant attendue, et à laquelle on ne croyait plus émergea de l'écume. Un sourire posé sur les lèvres à leur tour posées sur les nôtres. Une larme qui profane notre bouche, mais que l'on oublie de cracher. Finalement, le sel est agréable, et serait même sucré. Etrange paradoxe.

C'est sur ses derniers « Je nous aime. » que le prédateur devenu proie se pâme et tombe au milieu des fleurs. On crie et pleure, mais cela ne sert à rien.  
Alors, on s'accroche à son cou comme un dernier espoir, et on fond à son tour dans la neige, comme le lapin, qui lui-même est comme cet amour : Mort, transi de froid, une nuit de décembre.


End file.
